TRAD : Rise and Fall (impavidus)
by Free Lookoom
Summary: Depuis toujours, Lena Kang est surnommée la princesse Sincère. Les gens attendent donc d'elle qu'elle reprenne un jour le flambeau, et prenne ainsi la place de son père. Alors que se passe-t-il lorsqu'elle va à l'encontre de cet héritage familial ? Et que se passe-t-il lorsqu'aux problèmes s'ajoute un certain Peter Hayes ? Se déroule au cours de l'année de l'initiation de Tris.


_Bonjour tout le monde, je vous propose cette fois une fiction qui **n'est pas de moi**, qui a été écrite par **impavidus** (connue notamment pour sa superbe fiction "**Still**" avec un [OC;Eric] génial) et qui a récemment amorcé une fiction que je trouve assez géniale avec **[OC;Peter]**, tellement géniale, que je lui ai proposé de la traduire en français pour notre petit peuple francophone. Et elle a accepté. Donc voilà le pourquoi du comment. C'est la première fois que je traduis une fanfiction qui n'est pas la mienne, alors j'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle à l'originale possible, tout en essayant de rendre le discours flexible et crédible, pour que ça soit français quoi._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu, et que je saurai convenablement traduire sans dénaturer la fanfiction originale :)_

* * *

**TRAD : Rise and Fall (impavidus)**

_**Résumé :** Depuis toujours, Lena Kang est surnommée la princesse Sincère. Les gens attendent donc d'elle qu'elle reprenne un jour la place de son père. Alors que se passe-t-il lorsqu'elle va à l'encontre de cet héritage familial ? Et que se passe-t-il lorsqu'aux problèmes s'ajoute un certain Peter Hayes ? Se déroule au cours de l'année de l'initiation de Tris._

**_Note d'impavidus (trad) :_**Donc, cette histoire est un peu comme ma fanfiction "Still", sauf qu'en fait, pas vraiment. Enfin, c'est un peu la même parce que quelques uns des personnages ne sont pas aussi démoniaques que dans les livres [ Peter, Eric etc. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils restent assez méchants ;) ] mais cette fic est un peu différente, parce que cette fois elle se déroule avant la guerre, pendant l'année d'initiation de Tris. Et puis, bien que ça se passe au cours de l'initiation de Tris, je vais le faire un peu "à ma sauce", donc de nombreux éléments vont changer pour plus se focaliser autour de mon OC, et aussi parce que mon OC pourrait bien modifier le cours de certains évènements.  
Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas encore complètement décidée quant à la direction que va prendre la fic. Et si vous êtes quelqu'un qui aime le personnage de Christina, désolée. Ne lisez pas cette fic. Elle n'y figure pas. Tout simplement parce que je la remplace en quelque sorte par mon OC. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Fourtris est toujours au programme ;)  
Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre Premier.**

"Hé princesse, où vas-tu ?" m'appelle une voix légère, s'ensuivant d'un fort et évident ricanement. Une voix qui, aux dires de tous, était démoniaque à l'état pur, et ainsi qui devait être évitée à tout prix. _La _voix qui m'avait dénoncée pas plus tard que la semaine dernière pour avoir séché les cours, qui peut-être était la seule et unique fois où le propriétaire de ladite voix avait dit la vérité. Au cours des années, et au cours de cette véritable cadence de la fatalité, j'avais appris qu'elle appartenait au plus malveillant, fourbe et cynique de tous les êtres qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer. La voix de Peter Hayes.

Je me tourne lentement, essayant de me décider pour un scénario d'actions. Peter Hayes était comme un crocodile; il se déplaçait furtivement dans l'eau, complètement imperceptible, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à attaquer. Et quand il attaquait, c'est la jugulaire qu'il visait. J'ai la courtoise chance de connaître Peter, étant donné que nos familles sont des amis mutuels, et par conséquent la famille Haye fréquente régulièrement notre résidence, et j'ai l'honneur d'être régulièrement engluée près de Peter pour la soirée. Quelle veinarde je fais.

Peter est avec ses comparses habituels, Drew et Molly. Drew était petit et trapu, et la seule caractéristique qui le distinguait de la masse était ses cheveux, qui étaient en gros de la couleur d'une carotte pourrie. Il était littéralement écrasé par Molly, qui était une des filles les plus repoussantes que j'avais jamais vues. Elle avait l'air en fait assez effrayante parce qu'elle était bien plus grande que moi - bien que plus petite que Peter - et avec ses dents de travers et son expression insipide, elle n'était pas le genre de personne avec laquelle vous aimeriez passer du temps.

Si vous ne connaissez aucun de ces trois-là, si vous ne les connaissiez que de loin, vous pourriez trouver ça bizarre que Peter traîne avec Drew et Molly. Peter lui était en fait assez attirant. Grand, musclé, et avec un très beau visage. Avec des yeux noirs profonds, et sourire large et engageant. Il vous attirait. Au moins pour un moment. Bien sûr, lorsque vous réalisez à quoi ressemble réellement Peter, vous comprenez mieux pourquoi ses deux amis ont l'air tellement bas à côté de lui. Peter lui, aimait contrôler les gens. Et surtout, il aimait vous rentrer dans la peau.

Rien que là, par exemple, il me regarde avec un rictus sur son visage. Des yeux bruns profonds et plissés fixent les miens, attendant simplement le moment opportun. Il sait que je ne peux pas supporter qu'il m'appelle "princesse" et le fait précisément pour cette raison. Nous sommes tous assis autour de différentes tables, attendant d'être appelés pour le test. Le test d'Aptitude. Le test qui va déterminer à quelle faction vous appartenez. A peine important quoi. Donc il a mal choisi son moment pour m'énerver, parce que j'ai d'autres sujets de réflexion bien plus importants à l'esprit.

"Vous ne devriez pas être en train de harceler des enfants d'_autres_ factions ?" questionné-je. C'était un de leurs genres de divertissement favori. Bien sûr, ils n'iraient pas chercher des noises à qui que ce soit chez les Audacieux. Si vous cherchez des noises à un Audacieux, vous avez la faction entière contre vous. Les Érudits quant à eux rouleraient Molly et Drew dans des histoires. Mais pas Peter. Il était intelligent. Trop intelligent pour déclencher un conflit avec des Érudits, qui descendraient si facilement ses sbires. Comme les losers qu'ils sont, ils choisissent habituellement de tourmenter des Altruistes ou des Fraternels, et particulièrement les Altruistes ces derniers temps. Les deux factions qui ne riposteraient pas. De la lâcheté par excellence.

Avant que Peter puisse répliquer, notre groupe est appelé pour la suite des tests. J'entends un Altruiste m'appeler, "Lena Kang" et je fais sarcastiquement un signe d'au revoir à Peter et sa bande de ma main, jetant mes cheveux couleur champagne sur mon épaule. Peu de gens lèvent la tête quand ils entendent mon nom, le reconnaissant comme appartenant à la fille de Jack Kang, le leader Sincère. C'est la raison pour laquelle Peter m'appelait princesse, bien qu'il le fasse en tant qu'insulte. Certains Sincères m'appelaient "la princesse Sincère" de manière affectueuse. Ils aimaient tous mon père, et attendaient de moi que je prenne un jour sa place. Aussi loin que l'on puisse remonter, la famille Kang avait toujours été Sincère. Ils ont toujours été des gens bons, honnêtes et ont toujours soutenu les valeurs et tradition des Sincères. Ça c'était avant que j'arrive. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une sorte de délinquante. Je ne comprenais simplement pas la raison de toujours dire la vérité. Ce qui pouvait me porter préjudice de temps en temps, et encore plus parce que j'avais posés sur moi encore plus de regards critiques, que sur n'importe quel autre enfant normal Sincère. Tout cela s'accumulant et me poussant à bout de nerfs pour le test. Parce que j'étais assez sûre qu'être une très bonne menteuse était défini comme un heurt véritable dans le Livre des Sincères.

On me dirige vers une salle où une Audacieuse bidouille quelques fils. J'avais toujours admiré les Audacieux. Ils étaient si courageux, et intoxiquant à regarder. La femme était magnifique, son visage, ses pommettes et ses lèvres. Elle avait la peau bronzée, et une paire d'yeux noirs et tranchants. Ses cheveux étaient un bazar de sauvagerie et de dreadlocks noires. Je jette un coup d'œil timide à mon reflet dans le mur de miroirs, fixant la jupe noire à hauteur de genoux, et la chemise à col blanc que j'avais choisies ce matin.

On m'a toujours dit que j'étais jolie. J'avais en fait tous les traits que les autres gens pensaient vouloir. Des cheveux longs, d'un blond cendré. De grands yeux bleu-verts. Un corps mince. Le tout dissimulé dans des vêtements de Sincère. Mais j'aurais voulu tout donner pour avoir la beauté de cette Audacieuse. La beauté qu'elle avait, était le genre de beauté que l'on ne pouvait obtenir que par la liberté.

"Je suis Tori, je t'en prie, assis-toi." me fit sursauter sa voix, me sortant de ma stupeur. Je m'assied dans la chaise placée au milieu de la salle, regardant Tori alors qu'elle fixait des électrodes sur ma tête. Elle me parle en même temps :

"Tu vas faire face à une série de choix différents. Tes réponses vont aider ou à éliminer, ou à confirmer certaines caractéristiques à propos de toi, ce qui va ensuite permettre de te placer dans une faction particulière." Tori se tourne à nouveau vers moi, me tendant une fiole claire qui contenait un liquide transparent. Elle attend, et je décide que je n'ai rien à perdre, et engloutis le liquide. Il heurte le fond de ma gorge.

Je cligne des yeux, et soudainement, je me trouve dans une allée pleine de miroirs. Il y a deux tables face à moi. Sur l'une se trouve une meule de fromage, sur l'autre, un long couteau aiguisé. Une voix résonne dans ma tête.

"Choisis." Je regarde en haut, la chair de poule me grimpant le long des bras, parce que je connais cette voix. J'avais été traînée dans assez de réunions inter-factions pour reconnaître le son de la voix de Jeanine Matthew. Elle était la leader des Érudits, et terriblement intelligente. Bien que je n'avais jamais été autorisée à venir durant les réunions mêmes, les brefs moments où il m'avait été donné d'interagir avec elle m'avaient laissé un mauvais goût en bouche. Mon père pense que c'est une bonne leader, mais quelque chose à son sujet me mettait mal à l'aise. Dans tous les cas, je ne voulais certainement pas suivre les ordres de Jeanine, mais j'imagine que j'allais devoir le faire juste pour cette fois.

Je saisis le couteau. Cela me semble être la meilleure option. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'une meule de fromage. Un puissant grognement résonne alors à travers la pièce. Un grand chien à l'air méchant me fonce dessus, et je sais alors que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je prends vite une décision et jette le couteau, parce que je ne veux pas attendre que les dents du chien se rapprochent de moi. Un rapide mouvement, et le couteau vole. Je me réveille dans la salle de simulation, avant de voir le couteau percer la chair du chien.

Tori retire les électrodes de ma tête, et à présent, il y a un léger sourire sur son visage. Toujours est-il qu'elle se tourne à nouveau vers moi, d'une manière très conventionnelle.

"Tu ne dois communiquer les résultats de ton test à personne. Le test d'Aptitude a été confectionné dans le but de t'aider à trouver ta place, mais tu es toujours libre de choisir la faction à laquelle tu décides d'adhérer" J'ai alors l'impression qu'elle l'a déjà dit à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui. Tori tourne l'ordinateur vers moi, pour me montrer mon résultat. Je m'assied rapidement. Sur l'écran du haut clignote un mot. Audacieuse. Je ne parviens pas à dissimuler le sourire qui m'échappe. Puis tout s'écroule en moi. Je ne suis pas Sincère. Je suis Audacieuse. Je vais être la première Kang à quitter les Sincères. Mon père va peut-être me détester. Tori semble repérer mon changement d'humeur, ou alors ça doit sauter aux yeux. Elle m'accompagne à la porte, avant de me chuchoter un dernier petit conseil.

"Souviens toi, le test d'Aptitude est destiné à t'aider à trouver où _tu_ appartiens. C'est ton choix à toi, et à toi seule" Je hoche de la tête, et franchis le seuil de la porte, ne sachant trop si j'étais heureuse ou terrifiée. C'était sans doute un mélange des deux. Le seul sentiment dont j'étais sûre était le soulagement. Soulagement que personne ne m'ait dit que je devais rester chez les Sincères.

Une voiture m'attend derrière les portes de l'école, comme toujours. Je me glisse sur la banquette arrière, essayant de garder une expression aussi neutre que possible. Heureusement, mon chauffeur, James, est assez insouciant. Il me raconte à quel point il avait été nerveux avant son test d'Aptitude, mais qu'il savait qu'il avait toujours appartenu aux Sincères. Bla bla bla. Si seulement j'avais été aussi décidée pour mon test. James me dépose en face du bâtiment qu'habitent les familles Sincères les plus influentes. Nous habitons au dernier étage, parce qu'il est le plus grand et spacieux de tous. Je monte dans l'ascenseur, reconnaissante du fait de ne pas être autorisée à parler des résultats du test à quiconque.

Mon père est dans la cuisine, préparant ce qui semblait être un véritable festin. Il m'esquisse un large sourire lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, ses yeux noirs se plissant joyeusement. Je ne lui ressemblais vraiment pas beaucoup. Ses cheveux noirs étaient aux antipodes de mon blond. Je suppose que j'avais les cheveux et yeux de ma mère, mais je ne le saurai jamais. Elle est morte alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Nous n'avions gardé aucune photo, donc je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, bien que les gens qui se souvenaient d'elle me disaient souvent que je lui ressemblais beaucoup, et qu'elle était magnifique. Elle était morte des suites d'une maladie, un cancer de ceux qui sont incurables.

"Ma Lena. Viens et dis-moi si ces pâtes sont bonnes ou pas." Il ne me demandera rien à propos de ma journée, parce qu'il sait que je ne peux rien lui dire à propos du test. Aucun parent Sincère ne le demandera, parce qu'alors leurs enfants pourraient être sujets au mensonge. Non pas au mensonge direct, mais au mensonge par omission, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas parler de leurs résultats. Certes, ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que de mentir complètement, mais cela restait indésirable. Je marche jusqu'à lui, alors qu'il mélangeait une marmite remplie de pâtes, de sauce et de viande. Il a cuisiné assez de pâtes pour nourrir la faction entière. Il y a également un grand bol de salade prêt à être servi, et des miches de pain qui ont presque l'air d'avoir été sorties du four à l'instant. Un large plateau de fruit se trouve aussi sur le comptoir, et je peux sentir l'odeur d'un gâteau cuisant dans le four.

"Merde papa, pourquoi as tu cuisiné autant ?" lui demandé-je, redoutant la réponse. Il n'y a en effet qu'une explication logique à cette quantité astronomique de nourriture; nous allons avoir des invités. Et habituellement, ces invités sont la famille Hayes.

"Et bien, les Hayes viennent ce soir, tu sais, pour célébrer... " commence-t-il avant de taire la fin de sa phrase, et je comprends qu'il veut parler de célébrer nos tests d'Aptitude, même si nous ne pouvons en parler. Même si parmi nous, quelqu'un va quitter la faction demain... Je pousse un gémissement, mais mon père n'est pas convaincu. Il m'adresse un regard sévère.

"Lena, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu protestes autant. Peter est un brave et honnête jeune homme. Peut-être que si tu passais plus de temps avec lui, tu ne t'attirerais pas autant d'ennuis. Comme sécher les cours par exemple." Je grimace, me rappelant les problèmes que j'avais eu après cet incident. Je n'avais juste pas eu envie d'aller en cours d'Histoire, parce que cela aurait voulu dire devoir m'asseoir à côté de Peter en classe. Bien sûr, lorsque j'avais essayé après d'expliquer à mon professeur que je ne m'étais pas sentie bien pas bien, Peter s'était interposé pour lui expliquer que j'avais fait l'école buissonnière. Il parvenait à berner tous les adultes. En partie parce que chez les Sincères nous n'étions pas supposés mentir, donc ils adhéraient tous automatiquement à ses dires. Il était aussi extrêmement calculateur et intelligent, ce qui l'aidait à échapper à un bon nombre d'emmerdes. Je ne serais pas surprise de le voir transférer chez les Érudits demain. Il ne pouvait juste pas rester chez les Sincères, à moins qu'il ne décide de vivre un éternel mensonge.

Brièvement, je me sens alors mal pour et mon père, et la famille Haye. Les parents de Peter n'étaient pas aussi mauvais. Ils étaient en fait assez sympas. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'étaient débrouillés pour élever un fils comme Peter. Les parents devaient tous penser que nous resterions auprès d'eux, perpétuer l'héritage familial. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à commettre ce qui équivalait presque à de la trahison. Je n'ai rien à répliquer au petit sermon de mon père, et je reste donc là calmement. Mon père prend mon silence comme une victoire, et me tapote gentiment la main.

"Maintenant ma fille chérie, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te changer pour le dîner ? Nos invités devraient arriver dans une heure à peu près. Et il n'est pas question de te cacher dans ta chambre quand ils arriveront." Avec ça, je suis congédiée dans ma chambre. Je décide de prendre rapidement une douche, et de me lisser les cheveux. Je fouille au fond de mon placard, et trouve une robe que je n'ai encore jamais mise. Mon père ne l'aime pas, parce que, comme il dit "Elle fait trop Audacieuse pour une jeune demoiselle Sincère", mais j'avais insisté pour l'acheter. Maintenant, on aurait dit que c'était le destin. C'était une robe noire très simple, avec une minime bande blanche de chaque côté. Le haut était serré, alors que la jupe était légèrement bouffante, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres au dessus des genoux. Je l'associe avec une paire de ballerines noires.

J'entends alors des rires provenant du salon, et décide donc que je devrais mieux sortir avant d'avoir des ennuis. M. et Mme Hayes sont tous les deux habillés à la mode Sincère, avec des costumes et tailleurs noirs et blancs, bien que la jupe de Mme Haye fasse un peu fade, et le pantalon long de M. Hayes très traditionnel. M. Hayes ressemblait beaucoup à Peter, mais d'une certaine manière sans le regard sinistre dans les yeux. Mme Hayes quant à elle, avait sans doute été autrefois très belle, mais avec son âge elle avait développée une mâchoire pointue qui tendait à effacer ce souvenir. Peter lui, portait un pantalon noir, et une chemise à col blanc.

Ses yeux me trouvent immédiatement lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, alors qu'il arbore un sourire minaudant. Sans doute se remémorant notre dernière rencontre. J'ai une monstrueuse envie de lui tirer la langue alors, mais je sais que ce serait très puéril de ma part. Je devais essayer d'avoir le comportement le plus irréprochable ce soir, étant donné que demain je ne remettrais peut-être plus jamais les pieds chez les Sincères. Je vois mon père se mordre légèrement la lèvre, lorsqu'il découvre la tenue que j'ai choisie, mais ne dit rien, une prouesse difficile pour un Sincère.

"Voici notre belle Lena. Aussi charmante qu'une rose, n'est-ce pas Carrie ?" M. Hayes me fait un clin d'œil lorsqu'il parle, je souris alors. En dépit de mes plaintes à l'encontre de Peter, j'aimais bien M. Haye. Il avait toujours été gentil avec moi, lui au moins. Mme Hayes me fit également un coup d'œil, ses yeux de faucon s'arrêtant à l'ourlet de ma robe.

"Oh oui, bien que je me fiche un peu de la robe. Peut-être que quelque chose d'un peu plus long aurait été mieux" dit-elle aussi délicatement qu'une Sincère puisse possiblement le faire. Mon père intervient alors, sans doute inquiet de ma réponse.

"Bien, que pensez-vous de nous diriger vers la salle à manger et de manger, avant que mes plats ne refroidissent ? J'ai fait un délicieux quatre-quarts pour le dessert." Je suis la dernière à entrer, et déjà gavée lorsque, bien que cela ne me surprenne pas, on me dirige vers la chaise à côté de Peter. Je m'assied, l'ignorant totalement, et me sers une portion de salade et de pâtes. Sous la table, Peter effleure intentionnellement ma jambe de la sienne, et j'écrase alors ses orteils aussi fort que je peux sans attirer l'attention sur moi. Sa mâchoire se serre et je me sens vindicative. Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à la conversation, alors je suis quelque peu surprise lorsque j'entends les mots de M. Hayes :

"Oh oui, je me suis toujours dit que Peter et Lena feraient un couple adorable." Je m'étouffe presque avec une pâte. Mme Hayes hoche la tête avec son mari, et mon père esquisse un large sourire. Les yeux de Peter s'illuminent littéralement d'un rire silencieux, imaginant à quel point je devais être perturbée à ce moment précis. Nos parents continuent alors leur discussion sur notre potentielle relation, comme si nous n'étions pas là.

"Oui, et imagine seulement quels beaux enfants il auraient. Ils seraient les petits chéris des Sincères. Imagine seulement la cérémonie de mariage que nous pourrions organiser." dit Mme Hayes. Peter maintenant tremble d'une hystérie inaudible. Appréciant mon propre inconfort. Je me mords la lèvre pour me retenir de parler. Je fais de grandes respirations. Inspiration... Expiration. Jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à me calmer. Enfin, mon père nous sert le dessert, puis nous pouvons retourner au salon. J'en profite pour m'éclipser.

"Je vais devoir vous présenter mes excuses. Demain, grosse journée et tout." Les parents me regardent avec un grand sourire, ne soupçonnant rien. J'embrasse mon père sur la joue, avant de donner l'accolade à M. et Mme Hayes. Quand je me retourne, Peter se trouve derrière moi, ses bras grand ouverts et un regard innocent sur son visage, mais qui ne parvient pas à me berner. Cependant, les parents me regardent, donc je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'enrouler mes bras autour de ses épaules. Bien sûr, il est bien plus fort que moi, et ne va pas me laisser m'en sortir aussi facilement. Il encercle ses bras autour de ma taille, me tirant contre son torse. Il pose ses lèvres sur le rebord de mon oreille.

"Oooh princesse Lena. Imagine un peu quel _adorable_ couple nous pourrions faire" murmure-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille, sa voix étant pure morsure sarcastique. J'ai un petit mouvement de recul, et il me laisse enfin partir, un large sourire sur son visage pour duper nos parents. Je lui fais une grimace, lorsque personne ne le voit, et me dirige vers ma chambre, prête à être Audacieuse, et à en finir avec Peter Hayes pour toujours.

* * *

Le matin suivant, je m'habille en vitesse. Je trouve une autre robe que j'ai, et qui a un petit côté Audacieux. Mon père m'attend dans le salon, habillé d'un costume raffiné.

"Prête ?" demande-t-il simplement. Je hoche la tête, mon estomac déjà agité. Je connais ma décision, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis tranquille pour autant. Nous retrouvons James à l'extérieur du bâtiment, et il nous conduit à La Ruche, l'endroit où a lieu la Cérémonie du Choix. Cette année, les Altruistes l'hébergent. Nous suivons une foule d'autres Sincères, parmi laquelle ne se trouvent heureusement pas Peter et ses comparses. Mon père m'embrasse une dernière fois sur la joue, et s'installe dans une chaise pour assister à la cérémonie. Tous les initiés sont alignés par ordre alphabétique. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon père, et découvre que les Hayes se sont assis à côté de lui. Au moins ils seront ensemble.

Marcus, un des leaders Altruistes, entame son baratin. Je n'écoute pas beaucoup. Chaque année, c'est le même discours, juste avec des mots différents. J'avais toujours assisté aux Cérémonies du Choix aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, étant donné que mon père se devait d'y assister. Le seul leader que je n'avais jamais vu présent était Max, le leader des Audacieux. J'avais très peu interagi avec Max, juste assez pour savoir qui il était et que mon père n'était pas très fan de lui.

La cérémonie commence, et un par un, les initiés se dirigent vers le centre de la plateforme, où se trouvent les coupes du Choix. Ils coupent leurs paumes, et laissent leur sang goutter dans la coupe de la faction qu'ils choisissent, pour donner son sens à la devise, faction avant les liens du sang. Votre faction est votre nouveau sang. La première surprise survient lorsque les enfants Prior quittent tous les deux les Altruistes. Le fils choisit les Erudits, la fille les Audacieux. J'avais rencontré Andrew Prior, un des leaders Altruistes, à plusieurs occasions. La famille Prior est assise, choquée, cherchant les visages de leurs enfants du regard. Mon estomac se retourne.

J'arrête de prêter attention à la cérémonie, me concentrant seulement sur l'écoute de mon nom. Finalement, ils arrivent à la lettre K, et enfin, une voix appelle, "Lena Kang." La Ruche se tait. Les enfants Prior et moi-même sommes les seuls enfants de leaders de faction à choisir aujourd'hui. Je me souviens comment deux ans plus tôt, le départ du fils de Marcus avait provoqué un gros scandale. Maintenant les enfants Prior avaient donné de quoi en faire un nouveau. Et je me dirige vers les coupes, savant que j'allais être la cause d'un scandale encore plus retentissant. Une Kang qui quittait les Sincères. Marcus me tend un couteau. Je ressens à peine la coupure, et sans hésitation, je laisse mon sang goutter sur les charbons des Audacieux.

Des gens halètent et suffoquent derrière moi, puis chuchotent frénétiquement. Je ne peux pas regarder en arrière. Les Audacieux se réjouissent, me faisant de la place parmi les initiés. Je prends un siège près de la fille Prior, trouvant solidarité avec elle. Nous sommes à peu près de la même taille, bien que je sois peut-être un peu plus grande de quelques centimètres et avec des courbes plus prononcées. Peut-être que nous pourrions rester ensemble chez les Audacieux. C'est à ce moment là que je réalise que Drew et Molly sont assis à quelques sièges de moi. Mon cœur se noie. Je me reconcentre sur la cérémonie, ne laissant pas ces deux losers me ruiner la journée.

Le nom de Peter est appelé, et il enjambe l'estrade. Je paris qu'il va choisir les Érudits. Il coupe rapidement la paume de sa main, et relâche son sang sur les charbons.

_Note d'impavidus : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi une review, parce que j'adoooooooore les lire. Sérieusement, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je suis excitée quant je reçois un email qui me dit que j'ai des reviews !  
_

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu comme ça m'a plu à moi, et que la lecture de la traduction n'a pas été trop difficile ou bancale.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les lui transmettrai avec plaisir (mais rien ne vous empêche de lui écrire aussi !)**_

_**Qu'est-ce vous en pensez, est-ce que ça a pas l'air juste GÉNIAL ? *0***_  
_**Personnellement je peux plus attendre pour lire la suite !**_

**Review, review, review :)**


End file.
